Él la ama
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Y aunque su novia pudiera resultar hostil, mandona, gritona y—extremadamente—terca, Chris la amaba lo suficiente como para ver más allá de esa fachada de rudeza, estrecharla entre sus bazos y decirle que todo saldría bien y que su padre estaba orgulloso de su valentía. [Chris/Clarisse][Este fic participa del desafío de Septiembre de "Captura la bandera" del foro El Monte Olimpo].


_Yay, lo hice TwT_

_No tengo muchas cosas que decir. Solo que tuve que investigar más a Chris, Clarisse y las cabañas, gracias a la santa-Wikia. Este es el quinto borrador y... lo hubiera hecho antes, pero estoy leyendo La Pirámide Roja y... eso quita tiempo. Mucho tiempo. Lo digo._

_...Y creo que salió bien, para haber escrito de Percy Jackson hace más de medio siglo x3 Y no me acordaba que eran máximo 500 y yo hice el fic con 700, me dio una crisis pero borré algunas partes que expliqué demasiado xD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Percy Jackson y todo lo que puedas reconocer aquí pertenece a tío Rick, menos la trama._

_**Advertencias: **Chris/Clarisse. Insinuación al Percy/Annabeth. Situado en un momento desconocido. Posible OoC._

_**Nota adicional: _Este fic participa del desafío de Septiembre de "Captura la bandera" del foro El Monte Olimpo._** Como miembro del equipo azul me correspondió incorporar al fic a Chris Rodriguez, "otoño" y "Tridente de Poseidón"._

* * *

><p>A Chris en ocasiones le parecía divertido el hecho de que los demás campistas le preguntaran sobre lo que veía en Clarisse como para querer salir con ella voluntariamente. Él simplemente esbozaba una sonrisa ladina y contestaba que era única en su clase, cosa que sacaba burlas de parte de los Stoll las cuales, en su mayoría, no tenían gracia.<p>

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y salió de la pequeña edificación para los descendientes del dios de los ladrones, caminando a paso lento frente a las demás. Las hojas del otoño caían de los árboles lentamente.

A lo lejos vio a unos semidioses que, como él, no tenían un hogar al que volver luego del verano, y por lo tanto, debían quedarse en el Campamento Mestizo.

Durante su paseo vespertino, pensó que su relación con Clarisse siempre estuvo fortalecida gracias a la adversidad y los problemas, como la de cada pareja media-sangre. De hecho, de no ser por estas, quizás ni se hubieran conocido.

Y aunque su novia pudiera resultar hostil, gritona y—extremadamente—terca, Chris la amaba lo suficiente como para ver más allá de esa fachada de rudeza, estrecharla entre sus bazos y decirle que todo saldría bien y que su padre estaba orgulloso de su valentía.

Ambos se apoyaron el uno al otro en tiempos de adversidad; cuando ella lo rescató del Laberinto y se quedó al lado de su cama día y noche, insultándolo por ser idiota y calmándolo si los recuerdos lo atosigaban, hasta que Dionisio se dignó a curarlo.

Chris la consoló al enterarse de la muerte de Silena y le vitoreó al verla derrotar al Drakon con un poder en extremo destructivo. Incluso le dijo una pequeña broma cuando la descongelaron unas horas después de la Batalla de Manhattan.

También resultaba gracioso observar las mejillas de castaña sonrojarse al escuchar algo fuera de lo común, —_"Clarisse, ¿te he dicho que te ves sexy con esa armadura?"_—y en esas ocasiones, ella solo atinaba a resoplar, golpearle con fuerza y marcharse diciendo groserías.

Se detuvo frente cerca de la cabaña de Ares, frunciendo el ceño cuando una brisa helada erizó los vellos de su nuca; a Chris nunca le gustaron las estaciones frías, porque con treinta centímetros de nieve no podías caminar bien.

Justo a la derecha se encontraba la caseta de Percy, que recogía sus cosas para marcharse a pasar navidades con su madre, Paul y la familia de Annabeth, el Tridente de Poseidón reluciente en lo alto de la entrada.

Una mano se posó cerca de su cuello.

—Te caíste de la cama—la persona no lo hizo como pregunta, sino como un hecho. Una mueca burlona estaba en los labios de la chica, que parecía divertida con esa situación. Chris correspondió al gesto, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Podría decirse que sí—dijo. Clarisse soltó un estornudo que resultó gracioso para Chris, quien no contuvo la risita que brotó de sus labios.

Sí... definitivamente la amaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Ravie.<strong>_


End file.
